For You Both
by demuredemeanor
Summary: Alexis has a plan for a Christmas gift in mind for her father and his muse. Pretty fluffy. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the Christmas spirit.**

Alexis Castle flips the phone around and around in her hands, working up the courage to make the call. She has this all planned out. She has rehearsed this conversation in her head a million times. She has everything prepared all she needs is for her plan to come together.

"Beckett" her voice comes through the phone, focused, professional and a little distracted. As if she didn't even look at the screen of her phone before she answered.

"Hi Detective Beckett, its Alexis, do you have a minute to talk?" her voice shaking a little with nerves. Silently she curses herself, hoping it isn't obvious. She is getting to know Kate and she really likes her, but this is asking a lot, especially with their limited one on one time.

"Oh hey, of course and I've told you to call me Kate," her tone patient and understanding. She _has_ been insistent that Alexis calls her by her first name. After the past few months she has been around more and more, at their home. Alexis is sure they are together and has been teasing her father relentlessly about it, trying to goad him to admit it. But his constant denial of it suggests they haven't had the conversation yet.

"I need to ask a favour, Kate." She pauses, lets the implication hang, a little heavy. "You can say no, of course. There is absolutely no pressure, but I just thought that you would like to be in on my plan," there is a hint of wickedness in her voice, teasing the surprise she has in store for her father. To not include Kate would be blindsiding her, Alexis knows that would backfire – for both her and her father.

She hears Kate chuckle a little, she relaxes a little. "What are you going to do to your dad?" She has guessed it involves her Dad, but of course Alexis knew she would work most of it out.

Alexis hesitates, "It kind of involves you too." She winces a little, mentally crossing all her fingers and toes.

"Okay," the surprise and caution evident in her voice, "what is it?" Although Alexis knows she is intrigued.

"Every Christmas it's so hard to buy for Dad. He won't ever tell me what he'd like and it isn't like he needs anything specific." Her words are a rush, she takes a breath. She is aware this isn't making any sense but Kate is giving her some time to explain herself. "Generally I order away for something obscure but this year that didn't feel right. Then I worked it out." She swallows before she continues. "It would kind of be a gift to you too," she confesses.

"Alexis," Kate's voice is soft, but insistent, "you don't have to get me a gift."

"It isn't…" she struggles for the right phrase, "materialistic. Well it kind of is, but not really. You'll understand when I tell you the plan. If you're busy that's fine, I can reschedule everything."

Kate is silent a moment, as if considering. "No Alexis," Alexis holds her breath as the woman fumbles. She had been prepared for her to say no, expected it actually. "This is too much. Whatever this is I can't accept it."

At this Alexis laughs, she is not a materialistic person either. Not really. It is true she likes to spend her Dad's money, but she doesn't waste it like most teenage girls in her position would. "I promise it is meaningful, not expensive. My Dad will love it. It is probably the best Christmas gift idea I've ever had!" she says candidly.

"Alright Alexis. What do you need me to do?" she concedes, it is evident in her voice.

"Yes!" she exclaims, jumping up from her position on the lounge. "Can you be here in an hour?" It is only lunch time, Kate is at work, but she needs her help if she is going to get this done.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett had told the Captain she was headed home early, giving no real reason. Although it was out of character the Captain hadn't questioned the Detective. They had no case and the woman clocked enough hours as it was. Beckett had said her phone would be on as she walked out the door, heading home to change as instructed.

The subway ride had been quiet. The lack of hustle and bustle had given her time to think, consider. What was it Alexis was scheming at? She must need help carrying something, an adult to vouch for her, someone to drive her somewhere, or maybe just some company from someone who knows her Dad too. She supposed she had become a family friend recently, more than just someone Castle worked with, but someone who spent time in his home with his daughter as well as himself.

She wasn't sure when it happened, the dinners to celebrate the successful resolution of a case had moved to their homes and become longer. Increasing amounts of time spent sitting at his table, on her couch, or in his study all just talking while they had another glass of wine. On a few occasions Alexis had called them over to watch a movie with her. It was comfortable, she enjoyed this time with them. It made her feel content and wanted. He always knew when to suggest it to her as well and he always had an excuse prepared, some better than others – a new DVD, a new recipe his mother wanted to try out, Alexis wanted to talk, she needed to talk.

She had stopped fighting him so much. Well that wasn't true, he still pushed her buttons and she always stood up for herself and brought him tumbling back to Earth. She was beginning to let him involve her in his life, in her own life. She had kept him at arm's length for so long that it was nice to have someone there. _When had everything changed?_

Castle had confided in her late one night that Alexis had been having issues with him working with her again. That Alexis had insisted he wasn't a cop. Beckett had reminded him – _you're not_. She had hoped he understood why she was on Alexis' side on this one, but that she would never stop him from working with her – he was her partner. She thinks he understands now, but the argument which had ensued had caused Alexis to come downstairs. That hadn't been as awkward as she had expected, especially when Alexis realised Kate was on her side, at least partly. When Alexis had stormed off after her father flatly refused to stop (not a request from Kate), Kate had insisted on following. She knew what Alexis needed to hear, it was what she had been assuring herself ever since she had granted him permission to ride along. She would not get him killed while he played cop, she would not get killed while he played cop and if she ever thought there was a situation he couldn't handle, she would kick him to the curb. Alexis had been shocked by the admission, but they had come to agree her Castle wanted to be there and when he wanted something he got it. So she would look after him, ensure Alexis didn't lose another parent. _When had everything changed?_

The trained slowed, her stop had arrived. She welcomed the movement, less chance for her brain to dedicate all of its focus to Castle while it coordinated her movements as she wove through the crowds. It worked until she reached her apartment, unlocked the door and dropped her gun and badge on her dining room table and dropped her keys and phone into the bowl. When she got to her room she had already shed her blouse and was in the process of undoing the belt of her pants when she digested Alexis' instructions properly. Just neat casual but just add an extra layer for warmth. That ruled out so many possible scenarios for what this would entail. But it meant it was more than likely the girl hadn't lied about expense and that put Kate at ease at least. After wriggling into a pair of jeans and finding a knitted top and undershirt she bite her lip as she stared her gun down, deciding whether to bring it. Decision made she moved back to her room to grab her bag, she was not going to leave her piece in plain sight in Castle's apartment, but the cop in her won out once the worst case scenarios played across her mind.

She put everything in her bag then slung it over her shoulder. She takes a breath, preparing herself for whatever this is. Maybe she should take a taxi, it isn't that far. If it were summer she would walk, while the winter chill would probably be refreshing and stop her mind working, she would be frozen through by the time she saw Alexis and surely no use to her then.

Her mind had been surprisingly blank once she had given the cab driver the address. She had begun to feel resigned to her involvement in Alexis' plan, whatever it was.

Alexis has been madly running around for the past hour, getting everything out ready so that as soon as Kate arrives they can begin working on it together.

When the doorbell rings Alexis has just put the stepladder back into the spare bedroom. She heads downstairs and opens the door. "Hey," she greets the older woman with a wide smile, "thanks so much for agreeing to come help."

"Alexis I don't even know what I've agreed to here," Kate says honestly, her tone giving away just a hint of her apprehension. She moves her eyes away from Alexis for second, intending to avoid the girl for a moment, but finding her eyes widen involuntarily as she sees what is behind her. There are groceries stacked on the island in Castle's kitchen. _What is Alexis planning?_

Alexis gives a gruff laugh as she sees the confused look cross Kate's face. "Want to come in and I'll explain?" she offers and she sees how her voice breaks Kate out of her confusion.

Kate meets Alexis' eager gaze and manages a nervous smile as she nods and enters. Alexis holds out her hands for her bag, so Kate can take off her coat. She stares at the girl's hand for a second, hesitating, but then relents, accepting the help the younger Castle is offering her. It seems a family trait. "Thank you," she mutters as she removes her overcoat and Alexis holds open the coat closet for her.

Once her coat is hung, her bag in the closet (her phone removed and put in her pocket, of course) and her shoes off she faces Alexis again, looking to the girl for guidance. But when their eyes meet Kate sees Alexis is nervous. "So what is this plan?" she keeps her tone light, trying to put the girl at ease, which will also make her feel more comfortable.

Alexis bites her lip, obviously a little nervous, as she smiles. "Christmas dinner," she beams, apparently infinitely proud of herself.

Kate nods at the girl, impressed but deep in thought. She finds her voice. "How come you need my help?" she queries, digging her thumbs into her pockets, awkward.

"Well Grams can't cook… And Dad… Well it is a surprise for him, he loves Christmas. But ofcourse you already know that," Alexis pauses, watching as Kate nods in agreement before she continues, "He always cooks us all a feast, but you know… when you are the one doing all the cooking it is less enjoyable."

Kate is nodding again and seems to be in agreement, Although she is not sure why the girl thinks she has the ability to help, she is not someone known for her culinary abilities. "I'm not very… I'm not a cook," she confesses.

Alexis laughs. "Neither am i!" she exclaims. "But I found a heap of recipes online and brought all the ingredients we'll need. I cheated and brought some things... premade. He is out for the afternoon so we have all the time we need."

Kate raises a brow.

"Some publicity lunch," she explains.

Now it is Kate's turn to laugh, the girl has put a lot of planning into this, so who is she to say no to helping her?"Alright Alexis, show me what you've got," she makes herself sound more eager than she is. While she is more than happy to help her pull off this surprise, it will be a lot of work – and a lot of cleaning up! _When had everything changed?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay where do you want to start?" Kate says as she puts the recipes back onto the bench. The recipes are simple enough for them to follow. Roast turkey, gravy, cranberry sauce and an apple pie. Everything else is straight forward enough.

"Let's get the turkey in the oven. The recipe said for this weight it would take almost three hours." Alexis' eyes move to the clock and Kate's follow calculating when he'll arrive. "He'll be home about then. I've already stuffed it and tied it up as best I could." Alexis pulls the dishcloth off to reveal it, nervous.

Kate steps forward, examining. "It looks good," her tone is genuine. She meets the girls gaze. "You did this all by yourself?" She has never fully comprehended Alexis' maturity until this moment. Yes the girl is grown up and responsible for a teenager, but this gift for her father is so thoughtful, generous and unique that she can see why Castle has been in a vague panic lately about her. Alexis has grown up, even in the short few years Kate has been in contact with her. She has planned and organised this for her father. When Kate's body begins to crave air she realises she has held her breath during her amazement. She can't tell Alexis just yet what a big thing this is, the girl is looking for guidance and approval. Praise is for later, when it all comes together.

"I tied it right? The pictures on the internet were hard to follow," she confesses, giving a soft, unsure giggle as she speaks, attempting to brush off her uncertainty.

It makes Kate smile. "That," she gestures to the bird, "is how I was taught, so I'm guessing it will hold. It looks tight enough, wings against the breast and legs bound tight at the back." It has been over a decade since she cooked Thanksgiving dinner with her mum. When her mother showed her the recipes and methods for the first and only time. When she had been younger she had helped, of course, but she had stirred pots, peeled potatoes or diced onion. It had never been involved.

The irony of this situation doesn't escape her; it does scare the crap out of her though. But she shoves those issues aside to help Alexis. The girl knows what happened with her mother, but Kate knows all too well that Alexis doesn't have many other possibilities. She has had too many adults in her life who haven't been there for her. Castle has never spoken in depth about Meredith or Gina, but it is clear they were never there for his daughter. Alexis adores her grandmother, that is apparent, but like she said – the woman is no Martha Stewart. Kate won't add herself to the list, especially if all that is being asked of her is help to cook Christmas dinner. It's not even like she has to eat it with them, although there is enough food here to serve a small army.

In that moment, Kate decides to let Alexis take charge, if need be she will help her resurrect the meal – but she doesn't doubt the girl's ability, especially when she is this determined. Then it strikes Kate, Alexis could do most of this on her own. Without help from anyone, not even Castle. Her thoughts are snapped back to reality as Alexis drops the oven door open on its hinge, the dull thud reverberating through the kitchen. Following the leader, Kate picks up the tray with the turkey on it. She is more cautious than she would be in her own home, in her own kitchen with her own bird. She is putting in the extra effort to show Alexis she is going to help and not hinder this process.

They slide the bird in easily (the shelves already rearranged when Alexis preheated – not something Kate would have thought of at that age). They close the door and set the timer for the full time. Alexis turns once she stands, turning setting another timer. "Every half an hour we baste," she explains.

Kate must look confused. She knows that, but she is a little dumbfounded (again). Alexis really has thought of everything. "How did you thaw that without your dad seeing it?" Kate asks quietly.

Alexis gives a soft laugh, following Kate's eyes to the turkey, her own eyes proud. "I had some help; I asked the man at the store if he could keep it in a fridge out the back. When I explained the whole story to him he was very understanding," she meets her gaze as she stands, "it made it so much easier." Alexis gives a soft laugh.

"I can imagine, he would be so suspicious. Does he even know something is happening?" Kate has busied her hands, unpacking some of the bags onto the bench top. The smaller bags of potatoes, carrots, a small pumpkin first. Then Alexis joins her as she finds cinnamon, chicken stock, a few basic herbs, some garlic. Alexis is separating them into the separate dishes, _so organised, so efficient_.

"What comes next? Cranberry sauce?" Kate is guessing, the recipe said to let it cool in the fridge and thicken.

"Did you want to do that and I'll start the pie?" Alexis offers, grabbing the packets of flour and butter and pulling them toward herself.

"Sure," she smiles. She is grateful to finally have a job, even if it is very simple. She grabs the recipe and the ingredients and gets to work. Alexis pointing out where utensils are as she asks.

They work silently and separately for five minutes before Beckett breaks the silence, slightly discontent with it. "How come you aren't at school today?" It is a weekday, she knows that much. Maybe Alexis has a free afternoon.

"We finished last Friday," Alexis laughs at her. This woman truly is buried in her work.

"Oh," Kate is slightly embarrassed, she should know that. Why would Alexis still be in school only a handful of days before Christmas?

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble," Alexis gushes, realising suddenly that she called in the middle of a working day. She called Kate away from her job.

"Alexis," her voice is soft, trying to be as comforting as she can, Kate waits for Alexis to meet her eyes before she continues, "it is fine. If there was a problem I wouldn't be here would I?" But she is here. Why she hasn't exactly worked out, but she is willing to be here, whatever that involves.

Not much later, Kate pours the warm cranberry sauce into the small ceramic jug Alexis set on the counter earlier. She fills the small jug and places it in the fridge.

As soon as she shuts the door, before she can even think to ask for another job she is interrupted. "Can you core and peel the apples for me?" Alexis softly asks. Kate wonders why she is so apprehensive with her. Maybe she feels too bossy, but it is fine. Alexis is in charge after all – it is her gift to her dad, not Kate's.

"Sure," she says, happy to comply with the simple request, "anything you need me to do," she adds as an afterthought, hoping it sounds as sincere as she means it to. Maybe Alexis just needs some reassurance that she is happy to help? She isn't sure exactly, but it seems to ease the stiffness out of the girl's shoulders. Kate supposes she is nervous about her plan. The dinner will be fine, the more the work the more confident Kate becomes that Alexis' reason for asking her here isn't to help her cook.

They make small talk for a while, Alexis talks animatedly about past Christmas' where her father or grandmother have done something. Her dad dressing as Santa for her, but tripping on the rug and blurting a few expletives which would surely have put him on the 'naughty list'. Her grandmother's failed attempts at 'helping' prepare the dinner, and then later part of it as she insisted on her own continued contribution. It strikes Kate that she doesn't have too many recent Christmas memories, not since her mum passed. She has dozens from her childhood. Her Christmas', she realises, have become an increasingly sedate affair. A simple visit to her father where the only real mention of Christmas is the exchange a gift after lunch on the day. She is bothered by the fact it hasn't bothered her, until this moment. She has always told herself that it's because her birthday, Christmas and the date of her mother's death are all so close together, all at once as if missing her the rest of the year isn't hard enough. But really it is just what happens when there are no children, no partner to bring to Christmas lunch. Maybe that will change next year, she resides.

"You okay?" Alexis asks softly, gently touching her forearm, her blue eyes wide with concern.

The touch breaks her out of her ravine. "Sorry," she apologises immediately. She has no idea what Alexis said, only that she spoke, that she had kept talking.

Alexis looks confused, and then pulls her face into a smile. "It's fine," she assures, genuine.

"What were you saying?" Kate watches her hands, peeling the skin off the apples.

"I asked if you had Christmas traditions in your family. We always have apple pie instead of Christmas pudding. Dad had to get an alternative when I was little. Pudding isn't very appealing to a five year old and it's stuck." Alexis smiles, her interest genuine, her titbit sweet.

Kate is silent for a moment too long.

"I'm sorry you don't have to-" Alexis apologises, her words a rush as she realises Kate may not want to talk about her family. But Alexis had thought _why not? There have to have been some happy memories in this woman's life._

"Alexis it is fine," her hands had stopped of their own volition so she forces them to go back to her task, it will make it easier to speak, make her less guarded. "We always used to go and look at the Christmas lights on Christmas Eve," her smile is soft, but her eyes are focused on the apple in her hand. She has no idea of the depth in Alexis' gaze. "Then we'd come home and they'd put cookies out for Santa and a glass of milk. As I got older we just made cookies and ate them while they were still warm," Kate meets Alexis' eyes. She has finished peeling an apple.

"That sounds amazing," Alexis has a wide infectious smile across her face, a Castle smile Kate muses to herself as she catches it.

"It was," she says, her tone bittersweet and reminiscent. She has so many amazing memories of her mother and father from when she was young. "Okay," she snaps out of it as suddenly as she fell in it, "we have some cooking to do." She returns to the apples.

"Just a little," Alexis teases checking the basting timer. Almost time.

There is a silence which settles over them. Both feel slightly discontent by it. Alexis' knows she has pushed on Kate, a woman who does not share things with just anyone, especially when it comes to her family, her mother. Kate knows she has dampened the mood and feels guilty, she's thankful when her phone announces a new message.

She pulls the phone from her back pocket. Unlocking the screen she sees the sender: Castle. Of course it is.

"Is that my dad?" Alexis asks sheepishly.

"Yeah," Kate furrows her brow as she looks at Alexis, "how did you know?"

"He always gets that look when you call or text him," the girl says simply, as if it explains everything.

_What look?_ She doesn't vocalise it because she is unsure she wants the answer. She starts typing. The tiny clicks emitting from her phone join the soft pounding as Alexis brings the dough together in her hands, working it smooth.

"Don't give anything away," Alexis calls over her shoulder as she puts the dough in the fridge. Chill for thirty minutes it said. She will basically have to chill herself, they have moved through things pretty well. It is much less work with two people, much less daunting that this dinner does not rest solely on her shoulders.

"I know. He asked just how work was. He's snooping to see if a body has dropped while he isn't around. I told him I got a call and am busy," she says, quite proud of herself.

She chuckles. "He will hate you being vague," she says truthfully.

"I know," Kate says automatically.

Alexis just raises an eyebrow and knowingly gives a slight smirk.

Kate chews her bottom lip as she tries to work out they go next. "Let's baste this turkey," she says suddenly, looking at the clock and then the timer.

"I can't believe we got all this done!" Alexis exclaims as she fiddles with the roast vegetables, placing them just so in the dish.

"We really did do it," Kate's voice is soft as she leans against the island in the kitchen, her elbows holding her weight, her hands clasped in front of her, awkwardly fiddling. She cannot believe they did this. Cooking the food had been easy, they had recipes for everything. What is amazing her is that she spent the entire afternoon with the daughter of Richard Castle, being incredibly domestic, and survived it. Alexis was by no means unpleasant, of course, but they had not spent a lot of time alone together. Their interactions had always been chaperoned by him, except the one time she had gone for coffee with her. She needed to do this more.

"Thank you so much Kate, this has turned out better than I thought it would," Alexis is sincere and gives Kate's wrist a quick squeeze in an attempt to show her gratitude.

"You are very welcome," she says softly, sincerely. "Now you just have to wait for your dad to get home" she smirks.

"Yeah he shouldn't be too long, I basically timed this. Maybe we should call him," Alexis says, spinning on the spot to search for the phone. She left the phone wherever she was talking to Kate,_ at the dining table_, she realises. She tugs on Kate along with her, just catching her wrist.

"Sit," Alexis commands absently, already dialling her dad.

Kate obliges.

Alexis' switches it to speakerphone as soon as it starts the ring and sits herself at the table, next to Kate. The girl has a grin on her face so wide it makes Kate smile too. She averts her gaze, choosing to admire the decorations instead of staring at that ringing phone. The features of the room are adorned in tiny fairy lights, more concentrated than the decorations which spread through the rest of the apartment. Of course they're still off, letting the late afternoon light fill the room as long as possible. She has been in the apartment all afternoon and she has only just noticed the extent it is decorated. _Typical Castle_, she muses to herself. While there are more decorations covering his bookshelf than there are throughout her entire apartment, it does not look at all exorbitant. It looks like Castle; it stands out and shows off in places, the right places.

"Hey pumpkin," his voice fills the room, apparently delighted to speak to his daughter, but he sounds distracted. He must be in the middle of something. She is no stranger to these conversations, but she feels like she is prying.

"Hey dad, when will you be home? We have a surprise!" Alexis is straight to the point, too excited.

"The cab just pulled up, I'll be up in a minute." Castle has stopped whatever he was doing, a door slams. "We?" he adds as an afterthought.

"Yes, _we_," Alexis is mocking him, she draws the word out. "I'll see you in a minute!" She hangs up the phone, on her feet already, moving the food onto the table. _Why hadn't they thought of that earlier?_ Kate helps after she realises the girls plan.

When they finish moving everything Kate waits a beat for Alexis to lead again, this is her plan after all – she had expected her part to be over by now. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to stay, she was, but she felt like she was intruding on a family moment.

"The pie is in the oven, I've set it so it will start baking," she glances at the clock, "in about twenty minutes, then it will beep in half an hour. Check on it, maybe turn it around. Then give it another ten or fifteen minutes and then let it cool. It's okay Dad will know what to do if you forget." Alexis stops there, smirking, exactly like her father. "What's wrong?"

Kate cannot stop blinking at the girl. She knows her brows have knit together in a tight furrow. She managed for her jaw not to drop, but only because she found herself worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Alexis I don't… understand," she fumbles.

"I said this was a present for the both of you," Alexis says matter-of-factly, still smirking.

Alexis grabs her bag and is pulling her coat on when his keys jangle in the lock. She beats her father to it and pulls the door open. "Merry Christmas," she says sweetly, kissing his cheek, then is spinning past him and out the door. Just before she shuts it she gives Kate a knowing look, trying to reassure the woman she has just blindsided. Maybe she will forgive her by next year.

"What? I thought you had a-" Castle is cut off as the door clicks shut, separating him from his daughter.

He spins to Beckett, his face conveying all the shock she feels in her body. _Oh crap_.


	4. Chapter 4

He doesn't know where to begin let alone what to say. He has too many questions. "Where… What… Why…" he fumbles over his words, then swallows. This is ridiculous. He is a best-selling novelist. He can write whole novels, but he cannot put a sentence together to convey his confusion. He looks back at the closed door. "Where is she going?" Castle asks Beckett, not turning to meet her gaze, instead asking the door.

"She didn't say…" she speaks softly, her voice soft and hesitant. _How does she explain this to him? Whatever this is, whatever it is supposed to be._

"Oh…" He runs his hands through his hair. The weight of his arm triggers the realisation that he hasn't taken his coat off yet. Deciding that is his easiest course of action for now, maybe it will give him a chance to process this whirlwind.

"She called me earlier, asked me to come over. She said she needed my help with your Christmas present. She said she had a plan," she explains, a little more determined now. The shock is wearing off. She chews her lip again, waiting for his reaction.

He turns to look over at her as he hangs his coat on a hanger, staying silent as she explains what she knows. It sounds like Detective Beckett has been led into a trap, by his own daughter. And now he has fallen into it too. Not that he minds…

When he smiles to himself quietly, his gaze shifting from her face (too intense to make her feel comfortable), she gets the courage to continue. "She had everything printed, she had brought everything we needed, how could I say no?" her voice is quick as she turns it over on her tongue as quickly as it tumbles from her mind. However she is not explaining anything. "She just needed some help…" Beckett turns and begins to walk back through his apartment, to the dining table. If she can't explain this properly (and she knows she is failing) then she has to show him.

He knows he has a bewildered look on his face but he cannot help it. His mind has too many unanswered questions. Kate Beckett has apparently spent the afternoon with his daughter, just because was she asked to. He begins to get a clue about what they have been up to as they move deeper into his apartment. He knows that smell – food. But not just anything, it is baked dinner, proper baked dinner. "Kate…" he catches her wrist in his hands, stopping her in her tracks.

His gaze is intense, too intense. It is scaring the crap out of her but she remains silent. He looks like he has something to say.

She swallows.

She has stepped over countless lines this afternoon. She owes him an explanation, she knows that much. She just doesn't know how to explain it. Maybe if he says his piece first she will be able to find her rebuttal with ease. She can only hope.

He swallows. His tongue thick in his mouth, his throat tight with a feeling he can't quite name. "You cooked Christmas dinner with my daughter," he whispers to her.

It's not an accusation she can read that much. Other than that she has no idea what he means. "I…" she stammers and has too look away from his intense gaze before she can continue. "Yes, I did," her voice only a whisper.

She is smiling now. A soft, closed mouth smile that makes him sigh, audibly.

She gives a soft laugh. At least he isn't mad at her for this. She knows he is wildly protective of his daughter. "Let's eat, before it gets too cold," she suggests. Hoping to lighten the mood, this is too intense for her liking. She doesn't feel the need to talk about this with him, maybe later. She is too hungry. "I hope you didn't have a big lunch. There is enough food to feed an army," she teases him, attempting normality.

He takes in the food laid out on the table runner. He cannot believe his daughter has organised all of this and then somehow managed to rope in Beckett. "Take a seat," he nudges her towards the table. "I'll grab us some plates," he adds once he notices the lack of place settings. Alexis must have told Kate she was leaving as she told him.

She can only nod in response, turning to take a seat in front of all the food as he turns toward the kitchen.

He is glad her back is to him once he reaches the kitchen. It gives him a chance to study her, gauge her reaction to all this. Her shoulders always give her away to him, for some reason. She has almost completely mastered her facial expressions from her years interrogating suspects, so he had had to find another way to gain insight when he met her. Increasingly she is giving away her emotions to him, but today is not one of those days. Maybe it is the circumstances, she is so caught off guard by what has happened here this afternoon and now this evening that she has put a barrier up between her and the outside, him. But then again, maybe whatever it is she is feeling about _this_ is something she's never experienced before. How many times could she have been cornered like this by someone's teenage daughter and basically forced into sharing Christmas dinner with her partner?

He shakes his head, dislodging the thoughts. He is just going to let things flow, give her the control, he resolves. He reaches into the cupboard, pulling out plates hesitant to tear his eyes from her even for a second.

"Castle," her voice breaks the silence of the apartment, "can you turn on the lights?" her request is simple enough, but she seems hesitant to ask.

"Sure just give me a sec." He grabs cutlery and stacks it on the plates. He flicks the light switch on his way past, filling the room with a fresh light now that the last of the afternoon sun has sunk beyond the windows of his dining room.

She twists on her seat again as the light comes on. "Not those lights," she is annoyed, now he is just tormenting her.

"What?" he is confused, but continues toward the table to set down the plates.

"The other lights," she explains, flicking her wrist around the room.

He follows her hand. His eyes taking in the room. It has been decorated, every inch possible now has a string of lights attached. "I don't... Let me have a look," he moves toward the powerpoint, the only logical possibility he realises.

She is confused, but doesn't say anything. Apparently he is not the one responsible for the decorations adoring the dining room, another part of Alexis' plan. The girl has amazed her again, whatever her intentions are.

She doesn't flinch when he turns off the main lights on his way across the room, apparently the switch lies over there, instead she chooses to grab her plate and slides his infront chair next to her, giving him cutlery as well. She ignores the piece of paper carefully folded in the middle of it.

"Amazing," she mutters under her breath as he turns on the lights.

"Yeah," he is also amazed, but more by her amazement than the lights. "Okay let's eat," he breaks his own train of thought and heads to the plate she has put down for him.

_You both deserve this. Don't fight it, enjoy it. Merry Christmas, xx  
>(I'll be home by ten, save me some pie.)<em>

He smirks at his daughter's words. Then wordlessly passes the note to the curious Beckett and moves for the food, letting her read then digest. Carving some turkey for them both as a distraction.

He sees her, from the corner of his eye fold the note up and push it just to the side. What she does next however surprises him a little. She picks up her plate and flicks her gaze from the turkey to it, her eyes conveying what her mouth isn't saying.

"You are going to be eating turkey sandwiches for a month," her voice crisp, breaking their silence.

"I'll bring you one every day," he teases her as he flicks a glance at her over his shoulder, waiting for her reaction.

She rolls her eyes in response, although she did walk right into that one. "You wouldn't be awake early enough to make them. You would have to make them a week in advance or ask Alexis to do it." She drops her head, hiding her smirk with her hair.

They continue to talk animatedly as they eat.

When Castle moves to take a third helping of turkey she speaks up. "If you don't stop eating there will be no leftovers," she teases. She has her arms folded on the table, leaning forward as she speaks.

He swallows his mouthful. "But it's so good," his voice filled with that childlike enthusiasm only he can get away with.

"What about dessert?" she hedges. It is as if she is bargaining with a child.

He looks thoughtful for a moment, considering his options, forming a plan. "It'll be fine," he dismisses and continues eating. However halfway through his plate he stops, giving in. "Let's wait a while for dessert," he groans.

"Too late, the pie is in the oven," her tone matter-of-fact, as if he should know better.

"Oh," he turns to look at the kitchen for himself, disbelieving, "really?"

"Really Castle," she rolls her eyes and stands, picking up their plates and heads for the kitchen to start the clean-up process.

Castle puts down a few dishes on the sink. "You shouldn't have to clean-up, you cooked."

She diverts the shiver that jolts through her body at his voice to a sharp intake of breath. He is leaning across her, taking the plates from her hands, nudging her aside with his hip. "Alexis did most of the cooking. Plus I helped make the mess so it is only fair I help clean it up," she says defensively. She can't just stand around and watch while he cleans up all the mess they've made.

"No," he gestures with his head (his hands otherwise occupied) back toward the dining table, "you can bring over the leftovers and then," he gestures to the oven, "turn the pie."

She rolls her eyes at his insistence, but moves to help him anyway. Normally she would put up more of a fight, assert her ability to fend for herself. This time though she doesn't mind that he is insisting on helping, being chivalrous and a little domestic. She freezes as she carries the turkey back to the kitchen, this is a very domestic scenario. The fact that the thought doesn't scare her has stopped her dead.

"You okay?" he asks over the noise of the faucet.

She meets his gaze, gives a small smile. "Yeah, I am actually," she says honestly. She is back tracking through the day, trying to pinpoint when exactly she freaked out and how she talked herself down. But it never happened, at least not to the extent it would have _before_. Before what exactly she isn't sure. There is no defining moment that has changed everything it has just been a gradual slip, so gradual she never noticed.

She manages to turn off the timer, turn the pie and then add ten minutes to it without a word from Castle.

When she unfolds herself from in front of the oven he is right behind her. His hand placed on her shoulder blade so she doesn't step back onto him, so he doesn't startle her with his proximity. "Kate," his voice is soft and sincere, begging for her full attention.

"Yes?" She turns slowly, leans herself back against the counter, adding a bit of distance between them.

"I just wanted say thank you," He smiles at her, moves his hand from its place on her shoulder to brush it against her cheek.

She has to look away. She chooses to follow the line of her own body down the stare at her feet on the floor, suddenly fascinated by them. "This was Alexis' idea, she planned everything. She took care of everything. She even decorated for the occasion," her voice is a whisper.

"I… That's not what I meant and you know it," his voice is as intense as his gaze. He nudges her chin with his knuckles, urging her to look at him. Although does he understand why she doesn't. She is probably planning her escape route as she speaks.

She obliges, meeting his gaze her a second before she has to turn away again. "Castle," her voice has a distinct whine to it, almost a threat. Normally he would back down at a tone like that, but not tonight, not after what she has done.

"Kate," he urges, then nudges her chin again and doesn't continue until she meets his gaze. "Thank you for dinner, for staying after she left. But I really need to thank you for coming in the first place," he gives her a grim smile. He knows this would not have been easy for her.

She shrugs her shoulders, as if it is no big deal. "She just… She needed someone to help her," she mumbles, fighting the urge to turn away because she knows he will just keep pulling her back.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder, tugging her small frame towards him, across the small space between their bodies. Expecting resistance he brings his other arm around her waist to trap her if she twists out of his grasp.

She doesn't. She lets him crush her against his chest. Her hands caught between their bodies, reflex to ease the fall. When he presses a kiss to her hair and whispers, "thank you," against her hair she nods, slides her hands around his waist and hugs him to her. Pressing the length of her body against her own. She hears him give a soft sigh of approval and his fingers tangle in the ends of her hair.

They stand like that a moment longer than necessary, neither content to let the other go, neither sure exactly why. When he finally pulls back he slides his hands down her arms and rests them on her wrists for a second, meeting her gaze, studying her reactions. Perfectly calm, not what he was expecting.

She has always run from situations like this in the past. The too intense moments between them where he makes a joke to break the tension, where she smiles coyly and goes to refill her coffee mug, where they linger a moment then snap back to the task at hand, or where they avert their gazes at the same moment and proceed to continue with normal conversation, pretending that never happened, whatever it was.

This time he won't pretend it never happened. This time the moment has gone on all day. It is too late to ignore it. It will be etched into his memory as an important day, an important day in their partnership and his daughter's life.

"Want some coffee?" he whispers, still so close that he can feel her breath mixing with his own. He knows he needs to put her at ease and nothing works better than coffee.

She relaxes and gives him a wide smile. "Yeah," she says, "coffee would be amazing." She shoves on his chest, pushing him toward the coffee machine and turning herself to check on the pie. It is about as close to perfect it is going to get, so she studies the knobs and switches – turning to deduce how to turn it off. When she succeeds she drops the door, letting the heat escape into the kitchen before she grabs the oven mitts Alexis left on the counter earlier. She sets it on the cooktop to cool, just like Alexis had advised. Those aren't the only instructions she has decided to follow this evening. She isn't fighting herself, she isn't resisting their welcome into their home and into a very important part of their Christmas. While it isn't quite Christmas yet, it is damn close.

"Smells good," he sets her coffee beside her on the counter as he leans against it next to her. He wonders if she realises that he also means her.

"Mm," she replies softly, not removing her eyes from the coffee she is now cupping in two hands. Stealing some of the warmth from the mug for her hands.

They drink their coffee in silence and when he finishes he grabs two smaller plates out of the cupboard and a server. He cuts it once then instructs softly, "say when," as he moves the blade over the top of what will be her piece.

"When," she says about an inch after he expected. But he doesn't question it.

"Did you want ice-cream, whipped cream, sugar or anything?" he meets her gaze after he sets it on the small plate.

"Nope, that's fine." She takes it from him and grabs them each a spoon from the cutlery draw.

He cuts his own piece and takes the spoon she offers him.

They eat in silence again, just standing in his kitchen opposite one another. His back is against the counter while she leans against the island. When she's done she drops her plate into the sink and grabs both their coffee mugs and heads for the machine. Thankfully it is simpler to use than the one at the precinct and she presses the well-worn buttons (tell-tale signs she's on the right track).

He has washed the plates before she finishes and when she turns to hand his mug off to him he isn't there. It is unlike him to not be crowding her, especially this evening, so she scans for him. It only takes a second. He has moved back to the dining room, sitting at the table marvelling at the lights. The machine goes silent, indicating her own mug is finished so she picks them both up and heads over to join him.

"Thanks," he says softly, taking the mug from her so she can sit down herself.

They're silent for a while, revealing in their coffee. Kate is quietly proud of herself for her success with the machine; Castle is just enjoying the changed circumstances and her new-found comfort in his kitchen.

"Is it safe?" a familiar voice calls through the apartment, giving a (slightly nervous) soft giggle as she does.

"Hey sweetie, we're over here," Castle calls back automatically, urging his daughter over to join them. He meets Kate's eyes, sees her suddenly unsure of her footing again. Wordlessly he touches her wrist, attempting to soothe her with his fingertips, or at least distract her.

"You enjoyed dinner?" Alexis questions suggestively flicking her gaze from her dad to Kate, after she kisses her dad on the cheek in greeting. Their contact not escaping her notice, even as Kate tries to slide her hand off the table but Castle catches her hand, stopping her retreat.

"Yeah it was amazing," Castle says earnestly. All Kate can manage is a nod in agreement. "Thank you so much," he uses his free arm to pull her in for half a hug, refusing to let go of Kate.

"You're welcome. But I'm off to bed, I've had a busy day," she chuckles to herself and gives Kate a knowing look. "I'll leave you guys to it," she winks at them before she retreats upstairs.

They both remain silent until she is out of sight and they hear her bedroom door close behind her. "I should probably go…" Kate thinks aloud, "I have to get to work in the morning to make up for going AWOL today…" she says, no hint of regret in her voice.

"Don't," he tugs on her hand, apparently finished his coffee and ready to wash his mug in the sink, but unwilling to let go of her as well.

She rolls her eyes at him then takes the final gulp of coffee and lets him tug her to her feet.

When she is standing in front of him he repeats himself, apparently she didn't understand. "Don't go, at least not yet."

She thinks about it, considering all her options.

"Please," he steps forward, into her personal space, again (he really cannot help himself tonight).

She leans back, about to take a step away, but crashes into his arm instead and rebounds closer to him in her shock. She inhales sharply and her body tenses against his. She can't look away from him and he is staring at her with a controlled determination.

He angles his head slightly, brushing his lips against her cheek in the most feather light kiss he can manage. "Please," he breaths against her skin and smiles as she shivers against him.

He won't move, too scared he will do something stupid and push her too far, push her away. He has pushed far enough for now, it is up to her. At the slightest signal he will back away, give her as much space as she wants.

What she does next shocks him.

She turns her head, so slowly that it is excruciating and brushes her lips against his cheek in a kiss which much resembles the one he just gave her. He wants to groan and crush her against his body, but he refrains and swallows instead. She continues slowly brushing her lips along his jawline until she gets to the corner of his mouth, where she stops. Her lips millimetres from his, breathing him in. She has no idea the effect she is having on him, so he wraps his arms around her a little tighter, pressing his body against hers. It is all the invitation she needs and she drops her lips to his in a series of soft kisses.

He slides his hand up her back, to between her shoulder blades, urging her whole body closer still. He twists his head also, bumping his nose into her – angling her movements, giving himself some control so he can kiss her. Gently he darts his tongue out to her lower lip and entices her to open her mouth to him. He succeeds when she sucks in a breathe, then exhales against his mouth – apparently as unwilling to pull away as he is.

"Okay," she mumbles against his cheek before she presses a chaste kiss to his skin. He has worked his way from her mouth to trace a line across her cheek to explore, find the places that make her knees buckle.

When he reaches her ear he mutters, "Merry Christmas, Kate," before he slides his tongue gently over her earlobe. At her breathy moan he sucks it gently into his mouth and lets her weight fall against him a little more, more than happy to oblige.

**Thank you so much to all the reviewers. The number of alerts I got was amazing, thank you all – to even know people are reading this was enough!**

**Merry Christmas guys! : )**


End file.
